Superwholock!
by Beatrice Holmes
Summary: This story is Superwholock, but I wasn't able to add Supernatural becasue crossovers only allow 2 fandoms, blah, blah, blah.
1. Hello Doctor

**Hiya y'all! This be ma first Superwholock fanfic m'hearties. Hope y'all like it! I don't own Dean, Cas, Sam, The Doctor, Clara, Sherlock or John. However, the my various OC's are mine, all mine! Mwah Ha Ha, cough, cough, cough bleargh! Eleventh Doctor, Post 'His Last Vow', Season eleven Supernatural.**

 **Dean: Yeah but you wish you owned us don't ya?**

 **Me: Shut up Dean**

 **Cas: I do not understand this argument**

 **Me: Yeaaaah have fun with that Cas.**

The Doctor sprinted into the control room minus his jacket, one of his suspenders undone and his bowtie askew. There was a girl of about twenty-two sitting perched on the console, her bare feet swinging. His eyes went down to the discarded black patent leather Docs, kitten ankle socks and balls of string of various different colours. "What, I got bored." she muttered, shrugging her shoulders. She jumped off the console and picked up her shoes, stuffing the balls of string into the pockets of her tan suede dress coat. She caught him staring at the kitten socks and glared. "Don't judge, they were the only clean ones." she said as she hopped around, shoving her feet into her boots ungraciously. "What are you doing here. Orianna, I told you never to go near the TARDIS again." The Doctor sighed, leaning against the console. 'Doctooor! There you are!" Clara called, climbing the stairs to the control room. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the girl who was rifling through the pockets of her coat. "Hi! You must be Clara!" the girl looked up from her pockets and bounded over to Clara. "Name's Orianna! Me and The Doctor go waaaay back. Doctor, the old gang're getting back together, something 'bout Moriarty and Crowley, heard of him before?"

"Moriarty's from Sherlock Holmes isn't it?" she asked, clearly thinking that Orianna was an idiot to think that a villian from a story was going to harm anyone outside of the fictional world." Clara laughed.

"Clara, no, that's no true, he's a real guy, and a very real threat. You were saying Orianna?" The Doctor turned to Orianna

"You get the general idea Doc, I gotta go, can you drop me off at Baker street." Orianna asked, rifling in her pockets _again._

 _ **Next up we haaave: Sherlock and John joining the group. Haaaapy Neeew Yeeeeear! ~Beatrice Holmes**_


	2. Uh-Oh Demons!

**Hiya y'all! Lemme know what you think 'bout this. If you like it, great, if you don't ah well, haters gonna hate. As always review or PM me with your OC. I'm still doing Christmas stories for all of you lovely fanfictioners. I don't own anyone from the shows, but I do own anyone who is not someone else's OC.**

 **Sherlock: I deduce that-**

 **Me: Sherlock Holmes, put a sock in it and let me write this godammned story for Pete's sake!**

 **Cas: God has not damned this story, I can assure you.**

 **Everyone: SHUT UP CASTIEL YOU SON OF MEVOLENT/THE MASTER/PRESIDENT SNOW/GOD!**

 **Me: Holy Crudballs something just moved! I think it was an ant!**

 **Everyone: GIT ON WITH IT!**

The night was silent, a figure slipped through the shadows, past a black Impalainto a small shack. She ran a hand through her spiky brown hair, straightened her overcoat, smoothed out her black singlet, scratched off some mud that'd caked onto her torn khaki jeans and kicked the door to the shack down. "Holy-" Dean Winchester was sitting at a card table with a glass of whiskey and his gun. He recognised the girl's face and rolled his eyes. 'Sammy, c'mon Sammy you gotta get up." he nudged a sleeping figure with his foot, then jumped a foot in the air when Castiel stepped out of the shadows. The girl however was unfazed, and stepped towards him. "Hi Cas, long time no see right?" suddenly she gasped, Castiel enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "I have discovered that this is what humans do to show affection towards each other." He (mercifully) released the girl and she sat down heavily on one of the chair at the card table. "So Orianna, what's the story?" Dean asked, having given up on waking Sam gently and was carrying a large bucket of water across the room. Orianna snorted in amusement when she realised what he was doing, then regained her serious expression. She opened her mouth, then closed it, motioning for Dean to stop moving. "Demons." she mouthed, and stood up from the table and slid off her coat, revealing her tattoo and lean, muscled arms. She pulled a revolver from the holster on thigh and loaded it, Sam having woken up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Orianna smiled, then showed her wings, and ran outside to face the demons, followed by Dean, Sam and Cas...

 **Next up we haaaaave, Sherlock! R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E I-M-M-E-D-I-A-T-L-Y ~Beatrice Holmes**


	3. The exploding window

**Hiya y'all! Hope y'all are takin' a likin to me stories m'hearties! Here comes Sherlock and John, come to join the fray!**

It was an ordinary evening in 221b Baker street. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his hands clapsed in front of his mouth in his trademark praying pose. John was in the kitchen making tea. Then the window exploded, flinging a girl in with it. "Jesus! Sherlock, get the first aid supplies!" John yelled, running over to the girl and crouching next to her. To his surprise, she began to glow, the cuts inflicted by the shards of glass disappearing. She got up and walked over to Sherlock. "Come on Sherl, places to go, things to do. Dean, Sammy, Cas, The Doc and his new buddy Clara are joining in on the fun." she exclaimed, plucking a shard of glass from Sherlock's unruly curls. "So are you in or out?" she asked, striding over to the couch and stretching out her wings. "Wha- What's going on?" John asked, his brow furrowed. 'She got great whopping wings sticking out of her back, what the hell is going?!" he asked, his voice raising slightly. The girl waved him away. "Sherl, we've got work to do. Moriarty, The Master and Crowley are misbehaving, _again."_ She rolled her eyes as if three of the most dangerous individuals 'misbehaving' as she put it, were just another annoying little job she had to take care of. Sherlock jeaped out of his chair with a cry of 'The Game Is On!' and went to get his coat.

"So you're angel then." John asked quizzically, his head cocked.

"Yeah, I'm an angel of the Lord, but I'm more humany than my older bro, Cas." she replied, closig her and floding her hands behind her head.

John blushed slightly, "Can I touch your wings?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah sure," she replied not opening her eyes but moving a wings closer to John. He touched, it as if her were afraid it might bite, then got up. "Cool." he muttered, then went back to the kitchen.

 **Don't worry m'hearties, then next chappie should be up in, let's say, oooh about half an hour tops. ~Beatrie Holmes**


	4. Where'd you go?

**Hiya y'all! Tis me, Tris Holmes, wishing you a very happy new year! My new years resolution is to update all my stories with at least two new chapters, so all you 'You're not a real Doctor are you?' fans will be happy.**

 **Don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada.**

 **Me: If you so much as say one word...**

 **Dean, Sam, Clara and The Doctor: ONE WORD!**

 ***runs at Dean, Sam, Clara and The Doc with an AK47***

 **John: That's enough children, go play mudpies.**

"Clara! Where on earth've you gotten to?" The Doctor yelled, wandering through the TARDIS. 'I loose her far to many times in here, should get a leash, or aa tracking device.' He mused as he searched through the hundreds of thousands of rooms. He walked inside what looked like a virtually empty room and stood in the middle of it, surveying it's contents. He was just about to walked out and check the next room when a red symbol glowed on the floor and he was sucked down.

"John! Come on, the game is on, we have to go solve a case!" Sherlock hollered from the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and went to go back up and drag John along, just as he had done on may cases. He put one foot on the step and a symbol glowed white on the step and he was dragged down.

"Sammy, Cas! I found that last demon! Where've you buggered off to?" Dean yelled as he walked through the forest near where their shack'd been. He stopped and turned, then saw the symbols burning blue in the ground. 'Aw hell." he muttered, as he was sucked into the ground...

 **Hope y'all liked that *admittedly short* chappie m'hearties! ~Beatrice Holmes**


End file.
